


Papa Adopts a Pet

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You attended a party you thought would be boring. Only to meet a man who would completely change your night.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Female Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Papa Adopts a Pet

Another day, another event you need to go to in your parents place. You had no issues filling in for your rich parents when they were out of town. After all if you wanted to see any of your inheritance you occasionally needed to help out. 

The event itself was as boring as it could get. As you roamed through the crowd, searching for a well practice waiter weaving with a tray of champagne to get a drink. Sure you could go to the bar, but that is currently where the current candidate was standing. Talking to the rich folk hanging to get their whiskeys as he did his best to talk money out of them. 

Some rich boy himself thinking he could run for head of state. Pulling the biggest names his own family knew and sending them an invite to the most expensive hotel in town. Hoping to distract them well enough to sign checks and give endorsements. This isn’t the first time your parents called you in to attend these parties for them. Though, as a family that just owned a few retail stores across a few states, you wondered why they were even invited. 

As you looked around the room you could smell the money and arrogance in the air. Trying to avoid anyone who even looked your way as best as you could. If you could just last until midnight. 

You eyes occasionally drifting to the bar as you waited for the schmoozer to leave. Itching to ditch the champagne and get something a little tastier. Something that will truly make this night easier to bear. You watched him casually as his head snapped from the currently lady in front of him, ignoring anything she had left to say. You were certain he was going to try and fuck some cash out of her. Which really wouldn’t be a bad deal. 

It wasn’t until a few other heads snapped in the same direction that your curiosity piqued. Turning your head in the direction of the door you watched as a man dressed in an all black suit with a white shirt and tie walked through the entrance. His eyes covered by aviator sunglasses. The moocher practically running towards him offering to take his coat for him. 

“Must be someone important” you mumbled to yourself. 

Finally making your way to the bar that was no free of leeches. You ordered a drink that could easily help take the edge off this horrid night. A frozen mango daiquiri. Turning away from the bar your eyes scanned the crowd. The drink not being one that could be made within a few seconds gave you some time to survey the area. Possibly spot a little place you could sit and remain unnoticed. 

Your heels had already begun to kill your feet. You could take them off, tuck them under a table somewhere and come to collect them later. Your dress long enough to hide your bare feet. God you loved the dress. Purchasing it with this exact situation in mind. Of course the beautiful forest greet colour helped. You looked down at yourself, staring at how the dress hugged your hips and chest before hanging loose down your legs. The lace at your breasts allowing your cleavage to be somewhat hidden, but shown enough in case you got bored enough to find a little company. 

The heavy weight of someone’s eyes on your had your anxiety rising. Certain you were about to be mobbed by the asshole looking to pick your pockets, but instead as you raised your vision; you couldn’t spot no one immediately. Your eyes scanning the crowd once more before locking eyes with the mysterious stranger who had just entered the room moments ago. His glasses had been removed giving you a view of his eyes. A rare sight as you pulled out your phone. Trying to figure out the word that was just on the tip of your tongue. 

“Ma’am your drink” you heard the bartender from behind you. 

Turning around you gratefully took your drink. Taking a sip, moaning as the mango flavour burst over your tongue. The pleasant burn on the way down giving you that satisfied kick you were looking for. Moving towards the end of the bar, you pulled your phone back out of your small clutch. Needing two hands to type on the monstrosity of a screen. You had only bought it as a joke. The urge to answer ‘the size of the average penis’ whenever someone asked you of its size was a temptation you couldn’t resist. 

“Heterochromia” you mutter to yourself, as you use the straw in your drink as a makeshift spoon. 

You were so engrossed with your phone and googling the rare disorder. Interested in the multiple ways someone could possible have two separate coloured eyes, but none of the websites stating how a man could have a completely white eye devoid of an iris. 

“One should be enjoying a party like this.” A low voice rumbles from beside you. 

Turning your head the man holding your current interest speaks to you. His eyes watching the bartender as he waves him down. The bartender wasting no time as he rushes towards him. 

“Really? Why’s that” you ask, curious of the man to your left. 

“Well, the open bar is always enjoyable.” The waiter interrupts, asking for his order “Whatever your strongest brandy is” he tells the waiter. Watching the poor man as he reads over all the labels trying to figure out what that was. 

“So that is the only reason you come to these things?” You take your straw again, making a show of using your tongue to guide it into your mouth. 

A soft giggle emerged from him, his lips only curling slightly breaking his intimidating demeanour. “Amongst other things” his head finally turning towards you. Giving you amble opportunity to run your eyes over his face. 

You couldn’t quiet put your finger on it. This man in front of you was bald, had a thin moustache on his top lip and more worry lines on his face than you could count, but yet something about him pulled you to him. His aura reeking of confidence and something more you couldn’t discern.

“Never learned it was rude to stare it seems” his menacing tone bring your gaze back to his eyes. He had one eyebrow raised as embarrassment flooded you. 

“Oh, um, i-“ you floundered, trying to find the words to counter his remark. Your eyes diverting from his as your once confident attitude slipped for the moment. 

“Its okay, pet” his fingers come to your chin, forcing you to look at him with a touch you found to be unexpectedly soft. “Tell me, what are you thinking?”

_Oh god_ your brain went into overdrive. Trying to think of anything other than telling him the truth. The truth being that you were thinking about his breath hot in your ear as his hand caressed your body. Calling you his pet as he took his pleasure from you. A kink you had never indulged in, or never really knew you had until this moment. Something about him leaving you wanting to please him in any way he would allow. 

The small smirk that spread his lips showing you that you didn’t need to tell him, he knew. Your cheeks heating up as his thumb came to swipe at your bottom lip. The small trance he had on you broken as his gloved fingers stopped their contact. A pang of disappointment in your gut as the only contact you had with him stopped.

“Bartender, would you please make this lovely little thing another drink” his head turning from you, his eyes staying locked on yours until they physically couldn’t anymore. 

“Papa, I hope you are enjoying the party?” Of course, the money sucker has come back towards the man at your side. 

“Papa” you whispered to yourself, confused by this mysterious mans name. You couldn’t even be sure if it was his name, or if it was some weird fetish he had. That would explain why this guy had such a need to get his attention. First running towards the door for him as he entered, and now taking his attention away from you. 

He gave you one last fleeting look as he guided the asshole away, a look that let you know he was not done with you just yet. Leaving you standing at the bar alone, waiting on another drink. Quickly you drank from the half empty glass in front of you. The frozen contents giving you a slight brain-freeze as you swallowed it down. 

Getting your second drink you had already started to feel the affects of your first two. The light buzz and warmth giving you that extra push to just go sit down where you pleased. Regardless of who was sitting at that table. You just wanted to sit, relax, perhaps even catch the gaze of the mystifying ‘Papa’ once more. 

Heading over to a table you sat yourself down at the furthest seat from the other people also seated. Kicking your shoes off you rubbed your aching feet as discreetly as you could. Hoping somehow, by some miracle you could have a distraction, or even a good reason to leave. 

Placing your drinks back to your lips, you kept your opposite hand rubbing at your soles. Switching between direct pressure and soft soothing motions about and down your foot. Grateful that you were not ticklish under your feet. 

By the time you had nearly finished your second drink, you debated if you wanted to get up and get another one. Risking your feet being in even more pain from your heels, or with luck they would pain-free after you gave them a break. But instead, your eyes once again wandered around the room, now searching for that particular gaze once more. And by pure luck, you spot him. Talking to some random woman. You felt your heart unnecessary sink noticing this. 

Maybe it was your slightly drunken state, or maybe your feelings were completely valid. He had taken a moment, however small, to make you feel special before being pulled away. You had hoped that he would come to find you again to finish what he started. But as he caressed the arm of the red-headed woman in front of him, you counted yourself out of the running.

Downing the rest of your drink. Mostly melted and a watered down mess that helped it go down a little easier this time. Almost cooling your overheated skin. Feeling the flush of anger slowly wash over you, you decided maybe it was time to get some space. Go somewhere to get some air, wash your face and call it quits early. Perhaps your parents wouldn’t even find out you left only 3 hours into the party, though, to you that was more than long enough. 

Placing your shoes back on your feet you rose. Unfortunately you were right earlier, shooting pain shooting through your feet as you placed the heels back on. Trying your best to seem cool, maybe people would just see it as you having a little too much to drink, you walked towards the exit. Clutch in hand as you walked by the main bathrooms. Not intent on being where hundreds have been since the last clean. 

Walking around the hotel you finally found some other washroom towards the end of a hallway. Seemingly untouched by many people during the night. Slipping inside the cool air of the tiled room hit your skin, causing you to shiver from the drastic temperature change. 

Looking yourself over in the mirror, your hair was still perfectly still. Your curls pinned back but a ridiculous amount of bobby pins and hairspray. You wondered if the stylist gave any room for it to fall apart. But if it hadn’t by now, you needed to hire her for every event in the future. 

Breathing in deep, staring at your reflection. Your cheeks red and flushed under your blush. Your eye makeup hardly smudged. Your lipstick, though, was essentially gone. Thankfully it was the only makeup your brought along just in case. Popping the lid, and twisting it so the lipstick would be accessible, you puckered your lips. Gliding the matte red over your lips until you were satisfied. With a pop of your mouth, you placed it away. Content and ready to join the party once more. Perhaps even indulging in a few more cocktails. 

Opening the door back to the hallway you were surprised to see that familiar two toned gaze waiting for you. His eyes locked as his brows furrowed. Walking closer to you, you took a few steps back. Your heart racing as you watched him lock the door from the inside. 

“Papa” your swallow audible in the almost silent room. 

The only noises being heard are the clicking of your shoes as Papa slowly backs you up against the counter. The marble counter cold against your back as his arms coming to your sides. Trapping you against him. The warmth radiating from his body sending sparks of arousal through you. Being in such close contact, your arms braced behind you as you awaited his next move. 

With a devilish smile he finally breaks the silence “So, you remembered my name.” The soft brush of his fingers against your cheek causing goose flesh to prickle across your skin. Easily noticeable to the man who caused them. “You’re an interesting one. All night I have had people begging me for my money, but you’re the only one who’s been begging for my cock. Don’t think I don’t notice the way your body reacts to my touch, that look in your eyes as you searched for me all night. Leaving the room after you see me with another woman? It's pathetic really” 

You couldn’t reply. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Only the other occupant in front of you having permission to breath it in. That didn’t stop you trying, your mouth opening briefly and tightly shutting. 

“It’s okay, pet.” 

Suddenly his teeth were clashing against yours. His lips soft as he kissed your roughly. His tongue swiping at your lips seeking entry pulling the first moan of the night from you. The sweet sound causing Papa to pull away. 

“Don’t silence yourself. There’s no one to hear you except for me, and I wish to hear you sing” placing emphasis on the I, you moaned again. 

This time you pulling him back towards your lips. Deepening it instantly. The sweet taste of brandy and cigarettes coating your tongue, mixing with the taste of mango still lingering on your own. You could be happy just tasting his lips, content for now with just this. 

You weren’t expecting Papa to be so brazen, but as his hands started to bunch up your dress you knew this was going where you wanted it to. With a show of strength you hadn’t expected from him, your ass suddenly met the cold marble top. His hands still gripping tightly on your thighs as he urged you to wrap your legs around him. The warmth of his body replacing the warmth your dress provided. His hips fitting perfectly into you like he was made to be there. 

Any hope of your hair remaining untouched faded as you felt his fingers slip through your hair. Gripping tightly as he pulled back. His eyes dark as the ran down to your neck. 

“I’m going to take my pleasure from you” he spoke as his teeth nipped at your collar bone. Your voice resonating from above him, “As lovely as your noises are, I need to hear you say yes” he wasted no time moving up to your neck, kissing and sucking bruises into your skin. 

“Yes” you were breathless as his lips moved over you, showing no signs of slowing down. 

To emphasis your point, you used your legs to bring him closer. Crashing his body against yours, his hand slamming towards the counter top for balance. You could feel his cock hard under his pants for the brief moment he pressed to you. 

“Now, kitten, that wasn’t very nice.” He pulled away from you fully. 

He man handled your body, gripping and pulling at your limbs until you were facing the mirror staring at yourself. Your lipstick gone, makeup smudged and hair falling out. The complete opposite of your appearance not even 10 minutes ago. You looked like a mess. 

Your eyes locking with Papa’s from the mirror. Your red lipstick had transferred to his face, the red smeared across his lips. 

“Keep your palms flat” he commanded. 

Your hands flexing as you tried to grip onto the hard stone below you. Unaware of what he was going to do next. You moved your gaze back to him. Watching his face as you felt his hands at your dress again. Pulling it back up until it exposed your black clad panties. And approving hum sending sparks straight to your cunt. Your breath shaky as you eagerly waited for his next move. 

The sound of his palm connecting hard with your cheek caused your body to jerk forward. Unexpected from the man behind you. His hand squeezing and kneading at your burning flesh. The pleasant burn only turning you exciting for you. Eagerly you pushed your ass back in to his hand, hoping he would catch the hint. 

“This is a punishment, if you’re going to enjoy it like a little slut I might have to stop” his hand moved away from you, his eyes flicking to yours quickly as his hand prepared to land another hard smack to your opposite cheek. 

“Please, Pa-“ the wind knocked out of you as a harder spank than before landed on your skin. His hand repeating the process of kneading your pinking skin. “Fuck” your body jostled forward. 

Your arms becoming weak as your lowered to lean on your forearms. Taking deep breaths as the air was repeatedly smacked out of you 5 more times in what felt like quick succession. His blows landing on rotating cheeks. You were openly planting now, waiting for the next blow to land but instead you where met with the feeling of your panties being run down your thighs. Exposing you completely to the man behind you. The air feeling colder as it hit your soaked flesh. 

“You are soaked” You let out a strangled moan as his middle digit ran through your folds. Collecting your slick, you watched as he pulled his hand way. Bringing his finger up to the light, he turned it minutely. Admiring how your slick glistened in the light. “Maybe I don’t even need to prep you. Perhaps I can just take you” his lips wrapping around his own finger with his first moan of the night “So since you’re such a little slut, maybe ill let you make the decision. Do you want my fingers, or my cock?” He raised an eyebrow at you, his intense eye contact never wavering.

Your eyes rolling back into your head as you watched his finger slip into his mouth, tasting the remnants of you on there. Already knowing the answer to his question;

“Your cock” you were aware of how desperate you sounded, unaware your cheeks could get any redder than they currently were, but as you watched yourself come apart; it was apparent there wasn’t a lot you knew about yourself. 

With a wry smile his hand disappeared out of your sight. You could feel his finger on one hand sneak under your dress. Pushing it up further to expose more of your skin. Is touch feeling cool as his palm ran over the newly exposed flesh. You were unaware of where his other hand was, too preoccupied with just his touch on your skin. 

Worrying your lip between your teeth you waited for his next move. Knowing it wasn’t going to come until he wanted it to. The roles already set and you were to only listen and obey. Completely happy with this unspoken word between you two, you wiggled your hips. Hoping to get him going a little sooner. 

“Papa” you moaned as your felt his finger prod at your entrance “That’s mean” you spoke as he chuckled behind you. His bare finger dipping further into your heat. “Oh god” your knuckles turning white as you tried your best to grip onto the hardness below you, wishing there was something you could grasp at. 

You felt your hands start to slip as your palms started to sweat. Making it harder to keep yourself up as his finger moved languidly in and out of you. You were too busy problem solving I your head to even notice when he removed his finger from you, gasping as he reinserted two inside of you. 

You pushed your hips back, trying desperately to get him to move faster. But it seems he is content with getting you ready for his cock, rather than giving you the pleasure you so desired. A game to him as he watched you squirm in the mirror. His hand disappearing from your hip giving you your full range of motion back. You started trusting yourself harder against his fingers, surprised when he did not say anything about you taking your pleasure. 

You whined as his fingers left you. You could feel your slick coating your thighs, surprising yourself with out wet you could get from such actions. The sound of metal clinking and the sound of his zip had you panting with desperation. Not wanting to look into the mirror you waited eager for his cock to tap at your entrance. Instead a gasp leaving you as his fingers locked in your hair, pulling you back against his chest. 

“You are going to watch yourself” he nipped at your earlobe with a growl. His cock coming to run through your folds, getting himself nice and wet before he took his pleasure “You are going to watch as you turn into a begging mess for my cock. Beg!” He commanded. 

“Papa, please” you pleaded, a small tut from him in disapproval. 

“You can do better than that. Tell me how much you really want it” 

“Please, Papa. I want your cock inside me, stretching me as you fuck me. Want to feel your cum dripping from my cunt” you were shocked by your own words. Unaware that such filth could spill from your lips. 

Your hands gripping for purchase as he thrust his cock inside you completely to the hilt. The beautiful stretch of his cock had you both moaning out in pleasure. With a few slow strokes to get you used to his size, once he found you acclimate to his size he wasted no time picking up the pace. 

His hips snapping into you roughly. The sound of skin on skin filling the room as he fucked you how he pleased. Letting go of your hair you fell forward, catching yourself on your palms. Hardly able to catch your breaths. With a particularly hard thrust you placed one hand on the mirror in front of you. Using your hand on the bench to keep you up, and your hand on the mirror to keep you in place for him. Knowing that if you let up, you could end up face first into the mirror. 

“Oh god, fuck-“ you mewled, his cock feeling so good as it hit you in all the right places. Building you up to the climax you so desperately wished for. “Papa” 

“Yes, tell me how well I’m doing, tell me how much you love my cock” he spat through gritted teeth. His thrusts unrelenting. 

“Papa- you feel so good, fuck, your cock fits so perfectly in me. Best cock I-I've ever had” your eyes started to roll back into your head as you inched closer to your end. 

Removing your hand from the mirror you tried to sneak it down to your clit. Trying to give yourself the needed pleasure to get yourself over that edge, but as you tried to sneak your hand down Papa notice. Gripping at your once neat hair again, and pulling you back to his chest. His own hand moving to wrap around your throat.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself” his grip tightening on your neck. His hips started to falter in their rhythm as he watched your eyes close through the mirror “Eyes open, slut” his brows furrowed in concentration, the look on his face menacing as you locked eyes intensely. “You like this, hm? The way I use you and make you watch?” 

You moaned loud in response. Loving the way he used and gripped at your body. 

His hips faltering again as they thrust a few more times into you. His cock twitched and pulsed as he emptied himself inside of you. The pure pleasure softening his face as he used your cunt to milk him. You were so close to your own finish you had hoped he would keep fucking you like that through his orgasm. Only needing a few more thrusts before you were there. 

“Papa?” You spoke in surprise as he removed himself from you “Papa, I’m so close” you told him, hoping he would use his fingers to finish you off. 

Unexpected of the dark laugh that followed your request you turned around to face him. Your dress dropping back down your body, crinkled from your carnal activities. You watched as he tucked himself back into his pants. Righting his clothes, he looked almost the same as when he walked in. Other than red lipstick staining his face.

You watched stunned as he walked over to the sink, running the water to attempt to wash some of the noticeable lipstick off of his lips. 

“Aw, pet. Don’t give me that look” his fingers worked over his lips in a fruitless attempt “Perhaps you will have to find me later for your reward” he reached into his coat pocket. Pulling out a keycard from this hotel. 

The sound of the door opening drawing your attention to hit. Your eyes glancing at him just in time to catch his wink as he disappeared down the hall, leaving you stunned. Looking back down at the key card, you opened the small card that came with it. The room numbers 1606 written inside.


End file.
